The Right Kind Of Wrong
by dhracory
Summary: When Rikku and Auron stay back from the FarPlane, things on the stairwell get hot and heavy.


**A/N: Although I am not a big fan of Rikku and Auron, this story sort of just came to me while I was playing FFX the other day. I am hoping that you, those of you who do review, enjoyed it. Anyway, I am going to stop rambling on and start the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Final Fantasy, however if I could have Tidus.... oh, would that be great. Damn, I love that kid and am so jealous of Yuna.**  
  
**_The Right Kind Of Wrong_**  
  
"You're not coming either Rikku?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Memories are nice, but that's all they are." the blonde responded.  
  
Tidus shrugged his shoulders before he ran full speed up the stairs to the FarPlane, trying to catch up with Wakka, Lulu, Kahmari, and Yuna. Rikku watched him go before she turned her head to stare at Auron. She couldn't help but smile lightly as he stared with wandering eyes up the stone steps. She watched as a few Guado women passed by before she continued to let her wandering eyes rake over Auron's body. His well defined muscles were definately a turn on and despite the fact that she didn't want too, she looked away in a hurry.  
  
Sweaty palms and the uncomfortable feeling that she was now experiancing caused her to shift slightly on the ledge where she sat. She heard a light chuckle from behind her and turned her head slightly but refused to look up and meet Auron's eyes.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Rikku asked.  
  
The brown haired man chuckled again as he stared at Rikku, the girls bright, shining eyes and long blonde hair catching his attention immediately. He too shifted slightly where he sat.  
  
"You're staring." Auron replied calmly.  
  
The blond haired girl blushed, her cheeks turning a deep crimson and she looked away.  
  
Auron rose to his feet, setting his Katana down on the ground with his good hand. He walked slowly to Rikku's side and stood behind her. He didn't speak, didn't move, just stood there quielty. He could hear the girl's heavy breathing and was trying with great ease to no just jump on her right there and then. That would be bad on so many levels.  
  
She could feel his prescence behind her but never turned her head. It was only when she felt his fingers lightly tracing lines acrss her back theat she turned her head. The kiss came quickly and Rikku had to brace herself from falling over the edge.  
  
Softly throwing her arms around Auron's neck, she gripped the man's hair tightly as he pulled her into his lap.  
  
Moans filled the stairwell and the strong muscled man pulled the short blonde haired girl away and out of sight of wandering Guado eyes. Helping him slightly, Rikku flung her long legs around Auron's waist and the friction she suddenly caused made the brunette gasp in ecstacy.  
  
He explored her mouth with his tongue as his hands found their way into her shirt. Pulling her backward into a secluded area, where he would be able to see the others coming but they wouldn't be able to see them, he released the girl from his arms. The tables quickly turned.  
  
He found his back firmly against a wall behind him and he gasped once again as Rikku's hand slowly found their way into his pants. Her small fingers teasingly moved over his taunt erection and he quickly decesnded his lips onto hers with a groan. She was immediately against the wall where Auron once was, her legs once again around his waist, his pants at his knees.  
  
She hissed lightly as he entered her and even after he had stopped to see if she was all right, she pushed herself into him and they both let out a low groan. He moved his hips slowly letting Rikku all the while enjoy herself as much as he was. She urged him to be rougher with her as she struggled to not cry out.  
  
"Harder.... Faster....."  
  
He obliged without hesitation, picking up speed and slamming into her so hard that her back hit the wall with each thrust. She buried her face in his neck, sucking at the flesh and nipping ever so softly. He hissed as he continued his act on the young girl, all the while, trying to hold back his growing orgasm.  
  
Sweaty bodies moved together in unison and in the process, Auron finally managed to remove Rikku tight shirt from the girl's small form. She cried out loudly as the man's tongue danced around her nipples and she only reached her peak when he bit down, the whole time he continued to thrust into her.  
  
He hit a certain spot and Rikku screamed out loud, the only thing that could muffle her loud groans and yells of pleasure was Aurons tongue, which was quickly shoved down her throat. She sucked and bite at his toying tongue and it drove Auron right over the edge, but he continued his movements. Rikku's orgasm closed in on her and she threw back her head in pure ecstacy as wave after wave of tremendous amounts of pleasure slammed through her body.  
  
Auron follwed soon after, Rikku's orgasm causing the most sensational feeling. He braced himself on the wall as he slowly let Rikku down. Her feet hit the ground, but she was soon to follow and Auron grabbed her around the middle to hold her up. He held her close to him, staring down at her face as she looked up up.  
  
"Well, that was fun..." Rikku replied in a mangled breath.  
  
Auron couln't help but laugh as he looked up toward the top of the stairs. It looked as though the others were starting to come back. He pulled his pants back up with practiced grace before he lifted Rikku's arms to help with her shirt. They walked back to the spot hat they sat before. Auron placed a small, innocent kiss on the top of Rikku's head before they took there respectable spots on the stairs. Rikku with her head in her hands in deep thought and a smile on her face. Auron a hidden smile behind his jacket and a gleam in his eyes behind his dark glasses.

**_ Finis _**

** A/N: Ok, I am aware that this was really bad. I usually don't go into major detail when it comes to sex scenes. It's just not me. I tried to make this good and will understand if you guys don't like it. Anyway, please review, I need to know how I did.**


End file.
